1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless local area networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system that provides the use of a wireless local area network as a service to an owner of a venue desiring that network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) have been successfully deployed, initially in enterprise locations and subsequently residential and outdoor public locations, for well over a decade. The evolution of enterprise WLAN systems has gone from a) single Access Points (APs) to b) multiple autonomous APs interconnected typically via Ethernet to a conventional switch/router to c) most recently connecting the APs first to purpose-built on-site WLAN controllers and then to the router.
These on-site controllers were deployed, typically in the wiring closet of an enterprise, by Information Technology (IT) managers. The controller segregated nonsecure WLAN traffic from the secure wired network by authenticating wireless devices before they could access any core wired network services. They ensured physical security by removing any sensitive information “off the ceiling” (i.e., where the APs were located) to the equipment closet. They often provided a central secure source of powering for the APs. They provided for mobility between APs. Most importantly, they allowed centralized management of all WLAN operational aspects, such as security, privileges, upgrades, resource allocation, performance monitoring, etc.
With the recent trend toward outsourcing many IT functions to service providers, and toward providing web-based services and applications, on-site network controllers present obstacles to such service providers. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for providing WLAN capability and WLAN functionalities as a remotely operated service.